Nameless Unit
Designation unknown A very old AI, non-sentient, with limited functionality from nearly 130 years ago. It was recently unearthed in the mines near Rise thanks to the sudden increase in population following the events in Dawn Colony. The AI at the time, inhabited a very simple system, meant to replace a child 'imaginary friend' with one that was more tangible. Though with the increase in robotics around the time, the unit was vastly out classed in a decade, and production stopped after a two year manufacture life. The units in question were few, a couple thousand before the halt, so this particular unit became an antique rather quickly, but an unwanted one. The unit's oldest memory was a shutdown before Earth fell to ruin completely. After 122 years the unit was unearthed from an air tight container, and after being freed, it wandered out of the mines. And after a few meters was shot and damaged, then mistakenly transferred to a rather high tech cybernetic body. Apparently the unit's AI was thought to be something more, but sadly this had not been the case. After a few minutes, as well as some modification by an unknown, now deceased coder, the unit gained a vast amount of functionality. It broadcasted a frequency, and in the ensuing chaos it left whatever area it had been in. Now armed with sight and more advanced senses it wandered around. For weeks it stumbled through the wastes, gaining in mobility awareness with it's new limbs, before it happened upon Rise Colony. There it met someone who programmed a basic few spoken languages into it, thus gaining the ability to understand others, and yet unable to speak. Backstory History~ * Oldest: Last recall-able date 12-4-2051 -Audio log- (Male Voice) I'm not getting rid of her, just storing her away. (Female) IT. You mean IT, just get rid of it there are way more advanced models now, it's gross. (Male) She's been with me since I was a kid, she's better then these fake human looking things. At least with this one you can't forget she's not a living thing. (Female) Whatever just turn it off, it can't even care for the children. -Creaking and sounds of creaking wood- (Male) It's like people have forgotten all about those terminator movies... Well good night. -Thunk- See you in the morning. \\\System log 100% darkness... System shutdown command received. System entering shutdown state./// * Re-activation: -Distant muffled voice- Good morning \\\System log: Wake up command received. Booting.../// foreman. \\\Boot complete. Data net access not found. Diagnostic run./// (Voice 1) So how digging going? (Voice 2) I'm not starting shit until the order gets here. (Voice 1) Fair enough come on. \\\Diagnostic complete. Battery: 74%. Internal functionality: 60%... Maintenance required. Servo state: 180. 180. 180. 90. 90. 180. 180. 45. 45. Servo Functionality: Movement currently impaired. 83% responsive./// -Audio log- Combat, shouts, explosions, louder rumbling crash, followed by a loud roar, more combat -End of Audio log- \\\Battery: 63%/// Voice 1: Well we have full access again. And I've seen enough void monsters to last a lifetime. Voice 2: Lets just get back to digging. -Metallic clang- Voice 1: Is that a fucking pick axe? Hahahah Voice 2: Ah fuck off, though I think I found something.. -Screeching crunch- Yup. \\\Light detection: Confirmed./// Voice 1: I'll get the drills. -Voices- And heave! -loud scrapping followed by a crash- Voice 2: And it's locked... Voice 1: Just break it open? -Voice 1- And break whatever is insi- HEY! ''-Sounds of a mining laser- Voice 1: ''There it's open. Voice 2: And on fire. Voice 1: Still open. -Creaking noise followed by laughter- Voice 1: You can h-have the ancient rag doll! Hahaha.. ''Voice 2: ''Man how fucked were people? WHoa!! \\\Servo state: 180. 90. 160. 90. 90. 160. 140. 60. 55./// Voice 2: It sat up... Hello? \\\System log: Location unknown. Data net access not found. Running... Loading... Estimated time since last activation 83 years./// Voice 2: Heeeelllooo? Hmm maybe it's not.. Hmm no I can hear it working. \\\Detecting speaker at optimal level. Servo state: Attempting comfort./// Voice 2: H-hey! ... Uh your welcome? \\\Release. Activating ultrasonic. Corridor.. upward slopes.. Large area above. Moving.../// Voice 2: Oookay.. Hey, where are you going?! \\\Battery: 54% Estimated battery level upon destination: 30%/// * Newest: \\\System log: Destination reached. Battery: 34% Satellite tracking: Not found. Data net access: Not found. Processing... Error. Chassis damage detected. Sending repair request: Server not found./// -Audio log- Voice 3: See I hit it... uh what is it? Voice 4: How the hell should I know? BACK OFF! -gun shots- \\\Attempting comfort. Error battery damaged. Battery: 7% ... Saving data ... Shutdown imminent. Save comp........./// \\\Booting... Unknown system configuration. Error: Multiple incompatibilities detected... Firmware update required. Data net access: WEAK. Update server not found./// \\\Attempting system reboot. Reboot complete. Unknown System configuration. Error..../// -Audio log- Male: Riiight. See why I said putting an ancient AI in this body was a bad idea? Female: Well all modern AI's tend to think and say shit. Just make it work. ''Male: ''Look stop waving that gun around. I don't even know if I can get it to accept the new tech. Female: F''ucking try.. or I'll find someone who fucking will.'' -sounds of scraping metal and hurried footsteps- \\\Unauthorized access of primary system files detected. New code detected... Entering update mode. New hardware compatibility found. Accessing... Installing... Accessing data net... Downloading updates... Re-installing... Activating...../// Male: Okay I got eye function. Let's see if I can get vocals working. Female: Good can it see us? Male: Still calibrating, I think. \\\Calibration Complete... Visuals online... Detecting code...... Error. Not a valid function./// Male: Okay so it's not going to talk. Female: Fuck it that's fine. But is it smart? Male: It can learn. But no it's not smart... Ignorant is a good term. Female: But will it follow orders? Male: Yes. Female: Mine only? \\\New code detected. Ownership change request denied. Incorrect password. Sending check case message./// Male: Password? Uh where is the original body? Female: Burned it. Male: I can't give you ownership now.. I'd have to completely make a new AI now. Female: Well your useless then. -Sound of a gunshot- \\\Waiting..... New code. Error. Disconnection detected. Entering free roam mode(FRM). Detecting new hardware. Detecting new software. Halting FRM for installation./// Female: Where the hell do you.. oh.. Hey listen I spent a lot on you so how about you do be a favor and do what I say. \\\Installing... Installing... Installations complete. Satellite location data found. Pinging servers... Servers not found. Pinging law enforcement for redirect to home./// Female: Hello? Are you fucking listening? Mother fucker didn't even program this shit with language. Well as long as it works it should sell. \\\Ping failed... Searching new hardware. Sending distress beacon./// Female: Shit! -sounds of door opening and lots of gunfire- \\\Visual on primary exit. Moving./// -Log End- Incidents The unit played a major part, unknowingly, in the 'Weeniegate' incident within Rise colony, since then her location is unknown, she has not been seen since the beginning of the incident.Category:Player Character